


it's only november

by OrangePatrick



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: (Prompt: you’re the person in theapartmentdorm next door who VERY LOUDLY blasts holiday music starting in NOVEMBER and i hate christmas au)Virgil can hear Christmas music playing from the dorm next to his and it's giving him murderous thoughts. It's only been November for a week, for fuck's sake.Logan, Virgil's roommate, makes the terrible suggestion of actually confronting their next-door neighbors about not just the noise but also the ridiculousness of listening to Christmas before December.(At least that's something Virgil and Logan can agree on without argument: Christmas season doesn't start until AFTER Thanksgiving, thanks.)





	it's only november

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speak_or_die](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speak_or_die/gifts).



> (for Fee, who indulges my ramblings and gay thoughts. love ya, babe)
> 
> listen,, i binge-watched every Sanders Sides video two nights ago in order to procrastinate writing an essay and studying for my finals, so... hello, new hyperfixation!
> 
> hope y'all enjoy it. obviously, first fic for this fandom, so. yEET

Virgil is going to commit murder. He’s resigned himself to it. He’s ready for a lifetime in jail. (Except not really-- imagine all the things that could happen to him in prison. He could get murdered. He could accidentally make enemies. He could get sick from the food. He could-- well, all sorts of terrible things could possibly happen to him, were he to actually murder someone.)

 

The “someone” is whoever the _fuck_ is blasting Christmas music one week into _November._ Virgil has no respect for Christopher Columbus but damn if he doesn’t respect the barrier that Thanksgiving provides to prevent Christmas from creeping up even earlier in the year. Apparently, however, this barrier is not strong enough.

 

It’s not even subtle Christmas music: it’s Twelve Days of Christmas, and Michael Buble, and it’s starting to sound like the same five songs over and over-- oh, wait, no, that’s just [Straight No Chaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Fe11OlMiz8&feature=youtu.be)… Virgil hates the Christmas season and hates himself for recognizing the music playing. He just doesn’t get all the cheer and festivity. After all, this time of year is when depression and suicide rates spike, and when people realize how alone they are in the world, and families argue and fall apart over Christmas, and--

 

Virgil is _this_ close to going over and yelling at whoever it is. Instead, he slams his hand against the adjoining wall, banging his open palm against the plaster a few times, which in Universal Dorm Language means “Shut up!”

 

The music doesn’t stop.

* * *

 

Logan walks into their room to find Virgil laying face-down on the floor between their bunks.

 

“Is there a reason as to why you are… like that?” he asks, stepping over Virgil’s legs to set his books down on his desk.

 

Virgil points to the wall from which the offending Christmas music is still going.

 

“It’s _November,_ ” Logan whispers, staring at the wall in horror.

 

“I hit the wall and it didn’t do anything,” Virgil mumbles into the carpet.

 

Logan raises an eyebrow. “And… when you went over there to ask them to turn it down…?”

 

“I… did not do that,” Virgil admits. “I don’t want to actually _talk_ to them!”

* * *

 

Patton opens the door, immediately grinning at the two guys standing there. “Hey there!” he says cheerily, then gasps as he recognizes the bespeckled one. “Oh my _goodness,_ you’re Logan, right?”

 

Logan blinks, suddenly feeling a little flustered at the recognition. “Um, yes…?” This was not how this encounter was supposed to go.

 

“We have that Medieval History class together!” Patton squeals. “You’re _so smart._ Wait, do you guys live on this floor? Come in!”

 

Virgil thought the music was bad from his room. Now that he’s within the walls of the source, he wants to die. Forget murdering the guy playing Christmas music in November; Virgil is ready to throw himself out of the window. The stereo is sitting on the windowsill next to one of the beds, on which is sitting a guy in red sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

 

“This is my roommate, Roman. He’s a theater major, isn’t that so _cool?_ ” Patton grins. “Roman, this is my friend, Logan, and his roommate-- er.” Patton glances over to where Virgil is still standing on the threshold, arms crossed over his chest and scowling.

 

“We actually-- er, well--” Logan tries, valiantly, to steer back to the purpose of their visit, but Patton is a whirlwind in his own right, barely stopping to breathe as he talks about their shared class and gushes about that time Logan was the only person in the room who knew the answer to that one quiz question-- _hey, wait, actually, do you want to study for that test together? I feel like I’m gonna_ die _when I think about it!_

 

Virgil scowls, hovering in the doorway. “We actually just came over here to ask you guys to turn the Christmas music off, _thanks_ , since you ignored me hitting the wall.”

 

Roman, thankfully, reaches over and turns down the stereo, albeit rolling his eyes as he does so. “What’s wrong with Christmas music, My Chemical Romance reject?”

 

“It’s _November!”_ Virgil and Logan say simultaneously.

 

“You can never get festive too early!” Patton beams.

 

“The only ‘festive’ music for November should be the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ soundtrack,” Virgil scowls deeper, throwing air-quotes around the word “festive.” _MCR Reject?_ _MCR_ Reject?! _Whatever. Whatever!_

 

Roman, however, snaps his fingers and sits up, grabbing the phone attached to the AUX cord. “Perfect! How did I not think of _that_?!”

 

“P-perfect?” Virgil blinks, taken aback at how well-received that comment was, especially considering the fact that he had been insulted (that _was_ an insult, right?) just seconds before. Then he quickly schools his shocked expression back into a scowl. “Well, just-- keep it down. I don’t wanna hear your Christmas music until it’s fucking December. Or, preferably, at _all_ , thanks.”

 

He turns to Logan, only to be surprised again: Patton is gathering up his backpack, that sunshine smile still in place. “We’re gonna go to the library to study!”

 

“But who’ll sing Jack and Sally’s duets with me?” Roman whines, pouting.

 

 _Oh shit. Oh_ shit, _he’s being_ **cute**. Virgil tries to bring back the thoughts of murder, but they just aren’t there.

 

Patton shrugs. “Sorry, kiddo!”

 

Logan coughs _almost_ discreetly. “I’m sure Virgil knows all the words?”

 

“I am _not_ sticking around to sing--!” Virgil immediately argues, stepping back into the hallway. “I only came over to get the Christmas music down. I’m done, I’m out, thanks, _bye_!”

* * *

 

Virgil does not think about the fact that he now knows that Roman’s bed is right on the other side of the wall from his. When he shuts the door of his room behind him, he can still faintly hear the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ soundtrack through the wall. He plans on just putting his headphones on and doing his homework and ignoring it and definitely _not_ think about how pretty his next-door-neighbor is. _Dammit, why did Logan make him go over there?_

 

That’s the plan, at least. And then Roman starts singing along, and Virgil can hear him, and there are gaps in the places where other characters are supposed to sing. It becomes quickly obvious that Roman is used to having other people singing with him.

 

 _Ugh,_ fine! Virgil thinks angrily, giving up on doing anything. He hops down from his bunk, snatches the DVD from where it sits next to his XBox, and trudges back into the hall, rapidly knocking on the door beside his. He tries really, _really_ hard not to panic about his own impulsivity.

 

Roman opens the door. “It wasn’t even that loud--!” he starts to argue.

 

“That’s not what I--”

 

“--and if it’s about the singing, well, you can’t just _not_ sing to Danny Elfman’s masterpieces, you know? And--”

 

“ _Roman!”_ Virgil snaps, holding up the DVD in his hands. “Do you--” His confidence deflates a little as soon as he has the other guy’s full attention; Virgil finds himself unable to make eye contact, shifting on his feet nervously. “Do you, um. Just. Want to watch it? The theater room is probably empty, so--”

  
Roman smiles so bright that it’s blinding. “I would _love_ to!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not super planning on continuing this but i guess the option is there??
> 
> (i. feel so weird. writing for this fandom. but also i can't sTOP--)


End file.
